1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metering arrangements and systems, and more particularly, to a system for controlling the propagation of light and the flow of fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many design applications, controlling the amount of light or fluid transmitted through a variable aperture or an orifice is an important design objective. Some of these applications include camera shutter systems, HVAC air flow control valves, jet fuel flow control valves, exhaust valves, and artificial replacement heart valves. Flow control in these situations is frequently accomplished by a mechanical valve, such as a ball valve or a butterfly valve, that does not allow central flow throughout its range of operation and creates large pressure drops.
Conventional camera iris designs use rigid-link mechanisms to achieve aperture control. These mechanisms are complicated and often are difficult to implement because they are used in situations with constraints that limit their size. Compliant mechanisms can often replace complicated rigid-link mechanisms in such situations because they function very well at such small scales. Also, compliant mechanisms have other desirable properties for an iris such as the elimination of joint friction, wear, and backlash, all of which make them far more precise than conventional mechanisms. Therefore, a new iris that utilizes all the advantages of compliant mechanisms is desired to replace the conventional iris.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement for controlling the propagation of light.
It is another object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement for controlling the flow of air in a HVAC system.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an iris arrangement that provide central flow of fluid and thereby controls the flow rate.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement for controlling the flow of fuel to a jet engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement for controlling the flow of exhaust from an internal combustion engine.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement for controlling the flow of blood in an artificial heart valve system.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement that is compact.
It is also another object of this invention to provide an iris arrangement that exhibits reduced friction and wear.